Tiadrin and Lain
*Light blue |Relatives = Rayla |Status = Alive |Debut = Dragonguard |Portrayal = *Tyrone Savage (Lain) *Ely Jackson (Tiadrin) }}Tiadrin and LainTDP Official Website are Rayla's parents and members of the Dragonguard, a group of elven warriors dedicated to serving the Dragon King and to protect the egg of the Dragon Prince. When Avizandum was killed by Harrow and Viren, they were the only guards who remained to protect his egg. What became of them is unknown, but Rayla claims that they are still alive.Book One, Chapter 5:"An Empty Throne" Appearance As Moonshadow Elves, Rayla's parents have horns, blue marks under their eyes, and pointed ears. They are both pale-skinned and have white hair. As members of the Dragonguard, they had both worn the group's ornate armor, which had the Dragonguard's emblem placed on the center of their chest pieces Tiadrin has light blue eyes and her hair is kept in a wavy bob. She also has a slender figure and is shorter in stature in comparison to her spouse. Lain has orange eyes and short messy hair swept over his right eye. He is tall, lean, and muscular. Personality Tiadrin and Lain are loyal to their occupation and late king, once ready to give their lives to protect the last hope of Xadia, Zym's egg. They are brave and smart fighters as well. Tiadrin has been shown to know a certain wit, seeing as she was capable of tricking Viren. Tiadrin has a foul mouth and enjoys to cuss.TDP Official Tumblr Book Three - Sun Dragonguard A flashback by Callum performing a Moon spell shows an unknown Skywing Elf trying to convince Rayla's parents to abandon the egg. Tiadrin refuses, stating that they had sworn an oath to the Dragonguard and that they have to fight and defend the egg, as it's the only hope Xadia has left. Lain asks the Skywing Elf to take the egg with him but is denied his request as the fleeing Skywing Elf does not wish to be a target. The two stay behind and fight a brave battle against Viren until they are immobilized by Aspiro Frigis, which encases the two elves in ice. As a last resort, Tiadrin stops Viren from destroying the egg by fooling him into believing that it could be a powerful ingredient for his dark magic, much to her husband's confusion. When Viren wonders how to repay their insightful council, he stats that he has a fate in mind for them. The pair's fate remains unknown. Relationships Rayla The prior relationship to their daughter is unknown, however, Rayla claims that she is ashamed of her parents as she believes that they abandoned their duty to protect the king's egg and ran like cowards, unaware at first that this is untrue. Her opinion of them improves again when Callum informs her of what really happened the day Viren stole the egg.Book Three, Chapter 8:"Dragonguard" Runaan and Ethari Tiadrin and Lain were very close to both Runaan and Ethari, trusting them enough to raise their daughter after they no longer could. It is unknown what either of them thought of their friends' supposed cowardice in abandoning their duties as Dragonguards, or Rayla's hostile view towards them in the past. Skills and Abilities Moon Primal Connection As a Moonshadow Elves, Tiadrin and Lain draw power from the moon and are at their strongest at night, especially on the night of a full moon. Combatants As members of the Dragonguard, Tiadrin and Lain are exceptional warriors. The duo also displays a degree of synergy fighting, as shown in their battle against Viren. Equipment Sword: Tiadrin uses a two-handed longsword with a segmented blade. The segments are capable of disconnecting but are still linked by some elastic cord, turning the sword into a bladed chain whip. She uses the two forms of the sword interchangeably. Polearm: Lain uses a type of polearm weapon (possibly a war scythe) with large hooked blades at both ends of the shaft, which is segmented. The blades themselves have handles within them, and the shaft can come apart at its segments and linked by a chord, turning the weapon into a kusarigama or rope dart-like weapon. Trivia *A popular fan theory suggests that Viren collected Rayla's parents as coins just like Runaan, as he retrieves his coin sack when debating their "reward". This is, however, not confirmed and conflicts with the continuity that Rayla claims to know that they are still alive.Book One, Chapter 4:"Bloodthirsty" *Tiadrin does not like to be called "Tia".TDP Official Twitter Appearances }} References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Xadia Category:Male Category:Female Category:Elves Category:Moonshadow Elves